helioscraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Nobility and Factions
Introduction Helioscraft uses the Factions plugin developed by Cayorion. Unlike most servers we do not use this as a plugin everyone has full access to but instead a way of keeping nobility entertaining for roleplayers. Normal players can not create a faction but instead must grow their power until they are offered the 'Leader' Rank or apply to it and are accepted. Nobility Nobility is the holding of titles and cities within the New World Empire. Those with these titles have access to many things like social gatherings, minimal law immunity and a faction for them to use to claim a limited amount of land. When we say they have law immunity we mean In-character laws, no player or staff member have server rule immunity . Nobles are allowed to carry weapons in the capital and any other city that the laws allow this. Nobles can make laws within their faction or city that characters must follow as well as rules that players must follow. Most laws will not effect gameplay at all. while as a player this will not affect you, you should remember that it effects your character and their opinion of their ruler should follow suit. Vassals Vassals are nobles who are ruled under another noble. Each noble has their own title but some hold titles that are granted to others to keep the strain off them. If you are a vassal your land and yourself are under the laws passed by your liege. Every noble is technically a vassal under the kingdom and the council and must follow the laws set by them. Similarly if your liege makes a law, you must follow them. While being a vassal tends to give you less power it will give you more protection as well as a stronger ally. * Tax laws: Raise or lower the amount of taxes that citiz ens must pay, what businesses must pay,and what cathedrals must pay. Remember that tax money is an important part of your faction and title. * Weapon carry laws: Allow characters to carry weapons depending on social status * Noble authority: How much authority you have over your vassals and thier lands. * Magic and race laws: what races are allowed in your land and what they can do as well as what magic can be used * More laws are allowed and you are encouraged to make them and report them to @CountSictor or any other noble manager. Laws The Council The council is made up of several nobles who pass laws for the entirety of the kingdom. These members tend to be their own lieges, ruling over their lands and vassals. These council members are unaffected by any law passed in land outside of the capital or other council member lands. These council members are the highest members of the noble chain, their titles being Lord or Lady. Titles Titles are what makes you a noble. Landed titles are what give you the most power and what gives you, the player, the Leader Rank. Honorary titles are granted for different reasons by different people and don't give you as much power. Each landed title allows you to claim 50 chunks. Each ten chunks equal a city, three cities equal a county, and two counties equal a duchy. Honorary titles that grant you a Landed titles do not add to your landed titles. (ex: if you are an Earl who becomes a Lord you will have 12 landed titles, not 17.If you are a Grand Duke and become a lord you will have 16 landed titles) Existing Landed Titles Existing Honorary Titles War, Rebellions, and Exploration To go to War with another Noble you need to go to a council member and work on a decleration of war. This also involves an application process with a noble manager. It is recommended that you go to one of the council members that are noble managers like Damon Sictor (CountSictor) Rebellions are an application as well though do not require In character interaction however for a successful rebellion you need to gather an army and allies or the person you are rebelling against will easily defeat you. Exploration requires a hearing with the Council to grant you a permit and supplies. Upon you being approved for it the noble managers will use their complex roll system to determine what happens and if you are granted the land. Current Nobles A list of current Noble families and their titles. Remember to never metagame this information!